Adoration
by Gina Jade
Summary: She wondered briefly about their guests downstairs but as he gave a little squeeze to her rear and a lick to her pulse, her mind was pulled into the gutter. One-shot.


Okay, so I added one or two things and moved stuff around.

Enjoy!

And please review!

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries does not belong to be. **

-Gina

* * *

"What if they hear us?"

Her eyes fluttered as he attended to her neck. He had trapped her being the predator he was. She wondered briefly about their guests downstairs but as he gave a little squeeze to her rear and a lick to her pulse, her mind was pulled into the gutter. She heard him chuckle.

"Damon..." she moaned as he nipped at her. She knew quite well he wouldn't drink her blood now as he was focused on a different type of hunger. Hearing him growl with approval and lust caused the pleasurable pain and heat between her legs to rise.

"Please...no more games," she breather as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt and took hold of his mouth at the same time. She moaned into it as his tongue played with hers. Finally, his white button down was cast away to the side and she roamed her hands over his pecks. Smiling devilishly and ignoring her plea, she ran her fingertips over his abs, slowly getting closer to her destination.

His soft moan in her ear as she stroked him through his jeans caused a red tint to appear on her cheeks. She ran a finger slowly down then up his erection causing her to smirk as he tried pressing himself harder into her grasp.

Suddenly, he pulled away at what she thought was too soon. She pouted as he stared at her with his black eyes. "I think you're a little overdressed if I say so myself," he said huskily. He teased the bottom of her blouse until he slowly brought it over her head, allowing her to press her lips to his as he threw the piece of clothing somewhere behind them. A giggle escaped her as his tongue snaked across her lower lip, asking for entrance. She held tighter to his shoulders to hoist herself up on the wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into his hard length. He brought his head back and groaned.

With an idea popping into her, she stopped and untangled herself from him, feeling satisfied when she saw the hunger and confusion in his eyes. He always kept everyone out. She was happy she was the only one to be let into his mind.

Sauntering over to a chair in the corner of her room, she reached to her back and with teasing fingers, discarded her bra with one swift movement and let it slide slowly down to the floor. Settling into the chair she saw a grin cross his face as he hungrily took in her naked torso. "I think it's time for them to leave," she nodded to the door with a playful smile on her lips. Soundlessly walking over to her, he kneeled and licked her earlobe, whispering, "Done."

Shivering with pleasure from his touch, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth to hers. Immediately, she felt his tongue on her lips and opened herself to him, allowing him to snake his tongue with hers. She pulled away to stare into his midnight eyes as he tried to recapture her lips. Playfully she pushed him away. "Would you like entertain me?" she asked shyly. Without waiting for an answer she got comfortable into the chair while closing her eyes, hoping he would catch on. Seconds passed until she heard a rustling of clothing and the weight of him on her legs. She heard a sigh and giggled. "Shouldn't this be the other way around?"

Without opening her eyes she shrugged and replied, "I like to bend the rules."

He placed his hands on each side of her head, slowly grinding his hips against hers, making her exhale with a loud moan. Minutes of slow thrusting made her agitated with her clothing.

Grabbing his hands, she guided them to the clasp on her jeans. Gladly she felt they were stripped from her body. "More…"

A night filled with ecstasy surrounded the two lovers as the moon shone through her window as he took her in every way. Nothing could be quite more fulfilling than him as he would transfer from a fast pace, to slowly thrusting into her, causing her eyes to roll back into her head from the sheer pleasure of it all.

Sooner than the two wanted, the sun came over the horizon shining through her window as he held her in his arms. His lips pressed to her forehead and she snuggled closer into his chest.

"I love you, Damon."

"As I love you, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled and sighed with happiness. She'd be with him forever. Just like Stefan and Elena, they had their happy ending.

"So, what did you say to get them to leave?" she asked curiously. Looking into his eyes that were filled with love and adoration made her melt.

"Simple.'Bonnie and I are going to have sex. So, if you don't want to hear us, leave.'"

She blushed and smacked his chest.


End file.
